(1) Technical Field
The present inventions relate generally to an improved seating apparatus for an aircraft and, more particularly, to a quick install aircraft track fitting device for securing a seat assembly to an aircraft.
(2) Related Art
Traditionally, the rear seat track locking device for a seating apparatus for a commercial aircraft consisted of a threaded locking screw, a conventional lock washer, a shear plunger, and a track fitting. A locking ring to retain the screw and a spring may have been installed inside the plunger. When the screw was tightened, it was drawn into the track fitting. This engaged the shear plunger with a floor mounting track and force crescent-shaped ears on the bottom of a track fitting up against the floor mounting track, holding the seating apparatus in place.
One of the problems with such a traditional seat track locking device is that if the screw was not properly tightened, the lock washer may not have been engaged with the screw. This would allow the screw to turn and loosen, which caused the fitting to become loose in the floor mounting track. Furthermore, traditional track locking devices require tools such as wrenches and/or screwdrivers to tighten bolts or screws that hold the track fitting onto the track. The traditional track fitting requires the installer to bend down to the floor level to align the shear plunger with the track hole, then engage the plunger and tighten the screw to a specified torque value. This traditional procedure is both uncomfortable and time consuming for the installer. Thus, there remains a need for a quick install aircraft track fitting assembly for securing a seat assembly to an aircraft. The quick install aircraft track fitting device should include a means for tightening the track fitting to the track without the need for tools such as a wrench and/or screwdriver.